


Till the end of the line, right?

by crystal_grasshopper



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystal_grasshopper/pseuds/crystal_grasshopper
Summary: "Bucky.""Steve." Bucky pushed himself from the counter he was leaning on. "Don't do this. Don't do this to her."--------¡¡Endgame spoilers obviously!!I must really hate myself. i got a total of 4 hours of sleep and almost cried just writing this in spanish class so i know its not great and short but i needed to vent after endgame. sorry





	Till the end of the line, right?

Bucky looked him hard in the eyes. 

"Why?" 

There was a beat of stagnant silence for a couple moments.

Steve looked like he wanted to answer a few times but the words kept dying on his tongue. Massaging his temples and exhaling a deep breath, Steve looked back up at the brunette. 

"Buck, you know why." 

The other pulled a borderline passive-aggressive, confused expression, "No, I don't think I do, Steve."

"I love her." 

"She told you to move on." 

Steve recoiled at the harshness of the rebuttal. His nerves were already bent out of shape after the funeral and everything else that transpired before that. 

"Bucky." 

"Steve." Bucky pushed himself from the counter he was leaning on. "Don't do this. Don't do this to her." 

_Don't do this to me._

"What do you mean? I finally have a chance to go back and be with her. Why can't I?" 

"Because she has a family she was happy with. Because she moved on. You won't _just_ be messing with a timeline, don't you get that?" 

Steve scoffed, unable to properly combat the confrontation. Walking up to him and setting a comforting palm on Steve's tense shoulder, Bucky holds a deep stare with him. 

"You need to let her go. She wouldn't want this and you know it." 

"How can I just let her go? I have a second chance." Steve attempted to counter him. "I can't not take it." 

"Have you even thought about how that'll affect everyone else?" The glare in Bucky's eyes were coiling with distinct hurt now.

Steve contemplated it, flitting his gaze between the backdrop behind the man in front of him and the man himself. It was hard to look. Guilt started to eat at his breakfast. 

It wasn't just him and Peggy in this, was it? 

"I..."

More beats of silence followed until Bucky tightened his grip on Steve's shoulder, causing the other to meet his eyes. 

"I lost you for seventy years. I saved you when you could barely lift a weight, and you saved me when my brain was nothing but mush. We've had each other since forever." 

_Heartbeat._

"I can't lose you again, Steve. Please don't stay there." 

Steve couldn't do anything but fix his crystal blue stare on the tears edging the rims of the other's eyes. His heart felt like it was stopping and being constricted at the same time. 

Bucky's head dropped and a wheeze rattled through him. "Please." His voice sounded more pained than Steve could ever imagine. 

They were like statues in that kitchen for entire minutes with the two sharing complicated pain. 

While it felt like boulders were pinning his arms, Steve brought a hand to cling to Bucky's arm. When it started to click in his head, it felt like whiplash. 

The blonde's voice was quiet, on the verge of cracking. 

"All this time?" 

There was nothing left to say.


End file.
